The present invention relates to hermetically heat sealable packages which contain a product therein, but which may be readily opened by application of force. Prior art patents teach easy open packages wherein the heat seal is formed by controlling the conditions of forming the seal between two identical seal surfaces, by sealing dissimilar surfaces or by contaminating one or both sealant layers with normally incompatible thermoplastic materials. Examples of these types of packages are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,951 and European patent application No. 0 239 319. These seals do not provide a consistent failure mechanism when the package is peeled open.